


I'll Be There For You, These Five Words I Swear to You

by jacksonstilinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Comfort, Established Relationship, Jackson Takes Care of Stiles, M/M, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstilinskis/pseuds/jacksonstilinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: hi I have a prompt if that’s okay? a stackson sick fic, stiles has a cold or the flu and jackson is all adorably worried and keeps fussing over him. </p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://stilinskiwhittemores.tumblr.com/tagged/stackson-week">Stackson Week</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You, These Five Words I Swear to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Mogę ci obiecać, że zawsze będę tu dla ciebie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155460) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



In retrospect, Stiles realizes it was a dumbass move to go to the beach on the coldest day of the year. 

It’s not his fault, though. The whole pack was going, and sure, he may not have a built in werewolf heater like they all do, but it’s not like he’s going to let that get in the way of his fun. 

And it was fun. He hasn’t figured out if it was worth it yet, though, because now he’s miserable. He stayed home from school because with all the shivering and coughing and sneezing and sniffling, he couldn’t think straight, and he’s been laying around all day, wallowing in self-pity and wishing Jackson were here.

He could call Jackson, if he wanted, and he’d be here in a second. But he doesn’t want Jackson to know, because a) this situation is the farthest thing from sexy, and b) he worries like nobody’s business. Seriously, Stiles could have a papercut and Jackson would probably treat him like he was terminal. 

So he doesn’t call Jackson. He lays on the couch, moaning and groaning and watching How I Met Your Mother reruns. 

When he hears the front door open, he freezes, because it’s definitely too early for his dad to be home. He sighs, regretting his decision to give Jackson a key.

"Stiles?" Jackson calls as he walks into the living room, freezing when his eyes land on Stiles. "Hey. What’s going on?"

Stiles just groans, throwing a hand over his face. “You’re not supposed to be here. I’m all…gross.”

Jackson chuckles. “You didn’t show up at school. What was I supposed to do?”

"Leave me here to die," Stiles says, a little more dramatically than necessary.

Jackson snorts, then lifts Stiles up for a minute so he can sit on the couch and then pulls him back down gently so that his head is resting in Jackson’s lap.

Stiles whines pathetically and says “Dude, leave, I’m gonna get you sick.” 

"Shut up," Jackson says with no heat behind it. "I love this episode."

Stiles grins, leaning into Jackson a little bit harder, because his warmth is better than a thousand blankets.

 

Jackson doesn’t take away any of his pain; Stiles doesn’t let him. He still insists on playing nurse, though, even so. 

At every commercial break, without fail, he asks Stiles if he needs anything. Stiles rolls his eyes every time, of course, but he always ends up having a request or two. 

He lets them watch the show with subtitles on, even though he can’t stand them (literally, he’ll usually fight Stiles to the death on it), and he makes him Claudia’s chicken noodle soup, and he runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair while he’s eating, the way he loves. 

"Anything else?" Jackson asks when the next round of commercials starts.

"Gimme your hoodie."

Jackson raises a brow, but shrugs it off and hands it over.

"Why?" he asks, once Stiles is re-situated, hoodie and all.

"I wanna cuddle, but I don’t wanna get that up close and personal with you, because I’m all germy and disgusting and you’d get sick for sure."

"D’you really think we’re not up close and personal already?" Jackson asks, huffing. "You’re laying on me."

Stiles narrows his eyes, even though he’s still looking toward the TV and Jackson can’t see. “Yeah, but—”

"You’re a moron," Jackson interrupts. He repositions them so that he’s spooning Stiles, despite Stiles’ indignant squawking. "I just want to make you feel better. Let me."

"You know, I bet I’d feel a whole lot better if you blew me," Stiles says casually.

He was aiming to take Jackson by surprise, but he doesn’t miss a beat.

"As soon as you’re healthy. Also, not in your living room, ever. Your mom decorated this room, for Christ’s sake."

"Where’s your sense of adventure?" Stiles asks, grinning wickedly.

"Nowhere near your mother’s throw pillows and art collection," Jackson says, laughing in spite of himself. "She didn’t like me when she was alive, I don’t want to give her even more reason to hate me in the afterlife."

"Well, of course she didn’t like you. You were a dick to her baby boy," Stiles teases, elbowing Jackson in the stomach.

"I know, I know. I was the worst. But I’ve changed!" Jackson says, poking Stiles in retaliation. 

"It’s okay, baby, I know you have," Stiles assures him, smiling. "I wish she was here to see it," he adds, softer.

"I know. I do too," Jackson says, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. 

"You’re a good nurse. You kinda remind me of her," Stiles mumbles, smiling sadly at the memory of her. 

Jackson just pulls him closer, and they both refocus their attention on the TV. They’re passed out cold in five minutes.

 

In the morning, when they wake up coughing and sniffling and miserable, the sheriff just rolls his eyes and spends the day taking care of them both. 

 

A week later, when both their colds are gone, they go to the cemetery to visit Claudia and try to convince her that Jackson’s a changed man. They bring Sheriff with them, so he can vouch for them.


End file.
